The prior art discloses various compositions designed to remove plaque and scale buildup on dental appliances and dentures. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,163 disclosing bleach precursors with sulfonimines; U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,223 disclosing N-sulfonyloxaridines as bleaching compounds; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,236 disclosing antimicrobial methods and compositions employing lysozymes and endoglycosidases. There also numerous references using perborate, carbonate, bicarbonate, and phosphate salts to generate effervescence. See, e.g, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,486.
The resin base utilized by nearly all removable orthodontic appliances exhibits a certain degree of porosity which can harbor a vast accumulation of harmful pathogens and plaque. This increase in microorganisms can provide an increased risk for many serious ailments, including heart disease and diabetes. While prior art cleaning solutions and devices may remove some odors and stains and large particles from dental appliances, they do not provide protection against bacteria, viruses, and germs that reside and multiply on the appliance, as well as in the container in which it is stored. Moreover, some prior art cleaning solutions are known to discolor and stain appliances or to leave an unpleasant odor or taste on the appliance.